Tres palabras
by Higuera
Summary: Linc tiene una novia y Sara está con Michael. Pero... parece que Linc tiene mas cosas en comun con Sara y Michael con la novia de Linc!Hay palabrotas, violencia... Recordad: rated M!


Ni la serie de Prison Break ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero me divierten un montón ;)

A ver si hay suerte y os gusta, Mandad reviews!

* * *

-_Sara… ¿crees que somos parecidos?_ – pregunta Lincoln.

Sara le mira de arriba abajo aguantando la risa.

Lincoln está sentado en un taburete, la pierna derecha doblada apoyando el pie en uno de los listones de la silla, la otra pierna estirada con el pie en el suelo. Tiene en sus manos una guitarra española, últimamente se le ha antojado aprender a tocarla. Viste unos tejanos gastados y una camisa blanca holgada, ni los tejanos ni la camisa están bien abrochados…

Definitivamente ella no es como Lincoln.

**-** _En nada_ – responde burlándose.

-_Te equivocas…_ – afirma Lincoln distraído sin ni siquiera mirarla, está concentrado en colocar bien los dedos encima de los trastes de la guitarra.

-_Si, claro_ – sin darle importancia dirige de nuevo su atención a la pantalla del portátil.

- _Tienes suerte, entonces…_- el esfuerzo de practicar con la guitarra se dibuja en su rostro. De vez en cuando se mira las puntas de sus dedos fanfarroneando consigo mismo de lo rojos que están. Está orgulloso de estar aprendiendo.

- _Lo sé_ – admite levantando las cejas como si fuera evidente.

Algunas notas vuelan indecisas por la habitación mezclándose con el sonido intermitente del teclado. Lincoln la mira de reojo y sonríe sabiendo que él tiene razón. Vuelve a centrar su atención en la guitarra. El pelo de Sara está suelto, sus suaves rizos caen en desorden por los lados de su cara, lleva una camiseta azul de algodón con tres pequeños botones en el escote, el primero de ellos desabrochado y unos tejanos elásticos. Sus pies abrigados en cómodos calcetines verdes contrastan con los de Lincoln, desnudos.

- _Pensé que si a mi me cabreaba ver como mi novia tiene mas cosas en común con **tu **novio que conmigo… - _Sara deja de teclear y Lincoln sabe que ha conseguido llamar su atención - _quizás a ti también te molestaba ver como Michael parece ser el alma gemela de **mi** chica _– desliza intencionadamente la yema del dedo por cada una de las cuerdas de la guitarra haciéndolas sonar al aire muy lentamente.

Lincoln no la pierde de vista, escudriñando al acecho todos sus gestos, vigilando si sus palabras se han clavado donde a ella le duele. Los celos desgarran el suave y delicado semblante de Sara, unos segundos mas tarde los oculta bajo su piel protegiéndose con su conocida máscara de autodominio.

_-¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?_ – le pregunta tímidamente, con voz neutral, intentando restar importancia al tema pero con los ojos llenos de alarma.

-_Venga Sara, tú y yo estamos aquí un Sábado por la tarde, aburridos en nuestras cosas, tomándonos unas cervezas y ellos dos andan por ahí visitando no se que chorradas arquitectónicas._ –Sara se recuesta lánguidamente en el sillón - _¿Por qué no has ido con Michael?- _interroga con el ceño fruncido sin poder evitar el tono de reproche.

_- Ya estoy harta de visitas turísticas –_ dice con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de su mente.

-_Ves, yo también. Un par de días puedo aguantar pero ¿un mes? _– exagera sus palabras con un aspaviento de su mano representando lo inverosímil que le parece a la vez que niega con la cabeza un par de veces - _Por el contrario, mi chica ahí está, día tras día…_- levanta las cejas en un gesto de incomprensión y resopla por la nariz. Apoya el codo derecho sobre la caja del instrumento mientras se pasa los dedos por el ceño.

Las inseguridades de ambos envuelven la habitación deteniendo el tiempo. Lincoln hace sonar algunas cuerdas al aire y la atmósfera adquiere un carácter aun más lúgubre. Sara se levanta a por una cerveza fría y trae otra para Lincoln. Necesita respirar, coger aire, llenar bien los pulmones y que arrastren esa sensación corrosiva que la inunda.

Los dos beben un trago mirándose a los ojos.

-_Pero… Michael me quiere, el nunca… me… te… nos haría daño_.- lo dice convencida pero aun así busca en la mirada de Lincoln confirmación que palie sus dudas.

-_A mi no… pero_ - levantando divertido la mirada hacia ella, sabe que su hermano nunca le engañaría a sus espaldas - _a ti… ya te lo hizo una vez..._ – y vuelve a pegar un trago a la cerveza. Sabe que no es cierto, que su hermano nunca haría daño a Sara a propósito, pero le intriga ver que piensa ella. Sus ojos cucos estrechan la mirada con los de ella.

- _¡Linc¿Qué coño estas diciendo?-_ Sara se levanta y se coloca de pie frente a él.

Lincoln con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, posa la cerveza en la mesa y vuelve a fijar su atención en la guitarra. Sara contrariada, a tan solo medio metro de él no puede contener su cólera.

_-¡Linc!_ – grita invadida por la rabia, él no se inmuta y ella intenta desesperadamente quitarle la guitarra de las manos.

Obviamente Lincoln no es alguien al que se le pueda quitar algo de las manos sin que el consienta, así que Sara no lo consigue. Le clava sus ojos con odio sin soltar la guitarra. Ella tira hacia sí cada vez con más fuerza, los pies en ángulo en el suelo para aplicar más firmeza. Linc no puede para de reí burlándose de la fuerza de ella. Eso cabrea aun más a Sara que forcejea con la máxima fuerza que le queda, da un enérgico tirón con todo su cuerpo para luego soltar rápidamente la guitarra. Lincoln se va hacia detras, como solo tiene un pie mal apoyado en el suelo, se resbala de la silla y por evitar que la guitarra no golpee con la mesa de su izquierda, acaba golpeándose él, debajo del culo con el canto de la mesa, cayendo sentado encima. La guitarra aun en su mano, a salvo.

- _Ah... ¡joder!_ – se queja tocándose la pierna. Levanta la mirada hacia ella. Está mosqueado y a la vez sorprendido. Sara refleja divertida satisfacción aunque en su interior siente una pizca de inquietud por las represalias que pueda tomar.

- _No digo que vayan a hacer nada, sólo que Michael se parece más a mi chica que a ti_ – dice en tono tranquilizador - _y por tu genio… juraría que estas más cerca de parecerte a mí que a él_ – dice sin poder evitarlo.

_- No tengo porqué parecerme a ninguno de los dos_ – le responde con antipatía.

-_Pero te pareces… e incluso diría que te fastidia aun mas que a mí lo bien que se llevan…-_ sentado aun en la mesa le hace un guiño mientras agarra la botella -_ ¿Desconfiando de Michael tan pronto?- _le da otro trago a la cerveza sin dejar de mirarla maliciosamente.

_-¡Vete a la mierda!_ – y al momento le da un manotazo a la bebida que lincoln aun tiene en su boca.

El cristal golpea el labio y los dientes de lincoln. El frío líquido se le derrama por encima y sin poder atraparla, rebota en su guitarra rodando hasta el sofá que la detiene.

Sara se queda quieta con la boca abierta, no quería que pasara eso pero ya no lo puede evitar.

Lincoln esta vez se levanta y se seca con la camisa la cerveza que aun resbala por su cuerpo. Se toma su tiempo mascullando entre dientes cosas nada agradables, todas dedicadas a Sara.

-_Sara, no dejas de darme la razón… _- dice agarrándola por un brazo, justo por debajo del hombro. La atrae hacia sí – _eres como yo._

A ella le exaspera la superioridad que exterioriza y sobre todo esa estúpida sonrisita con la que la mira. Quiere gritar.

_-¡Cállate imbécil!_ – gira su cuerpo rápidamente liberándose de la mano que la sujeta.

-_Si alguien me cabreara como yo a ti, también actuaría sin pensar para hacerle tragarse sus palabras… aunque claro… yo lo conseguiría, no como tú - _levanta la ceja haciéndose el gallito.

La mira complacido, se da cuenta que le encanta enojarla, goza viéndola perder los papeles, está descubriendo una Sara que no conocía y le está haciendo pasar una tarde de lo mas animada. La observa, sus mejillas están rojas y descubre la aversión de ella contra él en todas partes, en sus manos cerradas en un puño, en la respiración acelerada de su pecho, en esos labios apretados, mas blancos de lo habitual y sobre todo en sus ojos, abiertos de par en par mostrándole su tormento. Parece que vaya a estallar. Continúa.

_- Entonces¿crees que esta noche follareis o será otra noche tranquila, como las de las últimas dos semanas?_

Sara le mira sorprendida, como sabe si follan o no. ¿Se lo cuenta Michael?

Lincoln disfrutando, adivina por su cara lo que piensa.

_- Que sepas que no eres una mujer… mm... como decirlo… s i l e n c i o s a mientras follas._

_- ¡Linc!_ – grita acercándose a él amenazadora

_- Si, mas o menos así de alto, pero mucho mas agradable y en vez de Linc gritas:_ _Mike … Michel… ahh…_ - dice imitándola en plan patético y amanerado.

_- ¡BASTA!_ – grita fuera de sí.

No entiende porqué cuando discute con Michael su mente reacciona rápido poniendo en sus labios justo las palabras que necesita y con Lincoln se queda muda, vacía de contestaciones que le pongan en su sito

_- No, basta no, gritabas "SIGUE", pero el tono y la angustia igualito que ahora_ - dice cruzando sus brazos desplegando la mejor y mas ancha de sus sonrisas. (Si, esa tan irresistible! )

Sara está al límite, no puede con él, da un paso y empieza a golpearle en el estómago, en las costillas, en los costados… Lincoln la para de vez en cuando y otras veces deja que le de. Cuando siente que se va desahogando la abraza contra su cuerpo para serenarla. Parece deshecha, ella posa la cabeza en su pecho y se reprocha haber sido tan cabrón al sentir el aterciopelado tacto de la piel de los brazos de Sara rodeándole frágiles bajo su camisa.

- _Hey shh, shhh…. ¿estas bien?_ – susurra acariciándole el pelo preocupado, tal vez ha ido demasiado lejos.

_- Ahora sí _– sonríe vengativa con mirada triunfante tras golpearle con la rodilla en sus partes bajas.

_-¡AH!...¡OH!... que puta…_ – dice Lincoln dejándose caer encorvado al suelo.

No lequita ojo de encima, está de pie, a su lado, victoriosa, saboreando su dolor… Con la mejor sonrisa que puede dedicarle en esos momentos a pesar del gesto retorcido de dolor, dice en un hilo de voz

_- Si le golpeas así, ahora entiendo por que lleváis sin follar mas de quince días, pobre Mike… y yo creyendo que las cosas se habían enfriado entre vosotros... _

Sara empieza a contar hasta diez para evitar soltarle una patada. Vuelve a contar, esta vez hasta 20 y de nuevo hasta 50, necesita relajarse… Mala suerte, porque cuando va por 27 Lincoln le dice:

_- Gracias por aclararlo, ya no estoy celoso… ah, y una cosa, el rollo sado este que llevas… de nuevo parece algo que me va mas a mí que a él¿no crees?_

Sara sin poder evitarlo suelta su pierna directa a la barriga de Lincoln, pero él, esta vez, ya se lo espera así que la coge del pie y levanta el brazo sin soltarla haciendo a Sara perder el equilibrio y caer en plancha hacia atrás en el suelo de parqué. Lincoln aun agarrándola por el tobillo la arrastra hacia él y se tumba encima de ella, inmovilizándola. Es tan pequeñita que con tan solo una de sus manos puede sujetarle las muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

En cuanto Sara se libra del susto de caer a plomo al suelo, empieza a revolverse debajo de él sin conseguir nada. Ahora Lincoln es el que la mira triunfante, con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos. Se inclina hacia ella y murmura complacido.

_- Esto es por haberme tirado de la silla, así que no te quejes, preciosa._

Con su mano libre aprovecha para agarrar la botella y darle un trago sin dejar de controlarla. Ella cabreadísima, él desenfrenado. Ella respira fatigada, él suspira con placer. Los ojos de ella brillan hostiles, los de él deleitados.

_- ¿Quieres un poco?_ – le dice juguetón enseñándole la cerveza.

_- ¡Quítate de encima ya!_ - grita

En cuanto abre la boca, le vierte un chorro de cerveza sobre el cuello y la cara que la hace atragantarse con sus palabras.

- _Y esto por haberme derramado antes la bebida_ – vuelve a murmurarle al oído.

-_!!Suéltame Lincoln!!_

- _No_

- _¡¡Que me sueltes ya gilipollas!!_

- _No vas a conseguir nada insultándome._

- _Me da igual…_ _¡Cabrón!_

Lincoln no puede aguantar la risa, incluso se plantea liberarla pero recuerda el golpe que la muy bestia le dio en los huevos tras engañarle y decide seguir tomándole el pelo. Se lo ha buscado. Sara continúa moviéndose debajo suyo intentando zafarse, está sudando y tiene el pelo enredado por la cara.

- _Así sólo conseguirás cansarte, Sara_

Encolerizada por no poder quitárselo de encima reúne fuerzas y empieza a presionar hacia arriba con sus caderas y escurrirse a una lado a ver si consigue mover a Lincoln. Todo menos detenerse.

- _Uo_ _uououououo¿Chica que haces¿Que quieres ponerme tonto? Que aunque me hayas dado justo ahí un rodillazo y esté dolorida, se recupera muy rápido_. – gruñe riéndose entre dientes.

Su comentario causa una terrible mirada ardiente en odio de Sara y que se ponga a agitarse como una loca debajo de él.

-_En serio, Sara… como mi hermanito no te folla…_ - le lanza una sonrisa perversa y una mirada indecente - _¿Qué pasa, estás caliente¿Es eso?_

Sulfurada empieza a patalear. No para quieta. Realmente tiene fuerza, con lo debilucha que parecía. Él también empieza a acalorarse, entre los movimientos de ella y sujetarla para que no se escape, no tardará en ponerse a sudar. ¿Cómo va a terminar esto?.

_- No te rindes, eh Sara._

_- Nunca_

_- Ves, otra cosa que te hace parecerte a mí_

_- Es Michael el que nunca se rinde, no tú.._

_- Tú te rindes a veces, como yo._

_- Esta vez no._

_- Ya lo veremos – _lo que está disfrutando.

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ – dice Sara ya sin moverse.

_- Admite que eres como yo y te suelto –_ de nuevo esa sonrisa deliciosa de Lincoln.

_- ¡Pero es que no lo soy!_

_- Que mas da, si quieres que te suelte, admítelo. _

Se queda callada unos instantes. Sabe lo que le está diciendo.

_- No_

_- Entonces es que no quieres que te suelte_. – dice lincoln reflejando la verdad en sus ojos.

Sara sabe que quizá no quiere que la suelte. Demasiado complicado admitirlo.

_- ¿Por qué no quieres que te suelte?_

_- Si que quiero maldito cabrón retorcido, eres tú el que no se quita de encima mío._

_- Tres palabras y te libero: "Soy como tu"_

Espera pero ella no dice nada.

_- Mira que soy muy pesado_ – amenaza empezando a moverse encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla demasiado, importunándola para que se rinda.

- _Para…_- murmura Sara sin casi poder respirar cuando Lincoln se mueve – _me ahogas…_

Lincoln para. Se levanta un poco para no aplastarle demasiado el pecho ni la barriga.

-_¿Mejor?_

- _Si_ – dice avergonzada con mirada esquiva.

_- Pues si ninguno de los dos quiere moverse… ¿Hacia donde nos lleva esto, doctora?_

Ninguno habla, sólo se miran intensamente. El cuello de ella le resulta tan deseable… Ella le mira y alcanza a ver hasta su cintura, incluso algo mas abajo, entre los pantalones caídos por culpa del forcejeo. Las respiraciones de ambos se agravan y el ambiente está cada vez mas cargado. Lincoln posa su mano en la clavícula de Sara y la desliza hasta su cuello. Sara suelta un gemido excitada. Los dos notan correr por sus venas el miedo de los límites que están a punto de cruzar. Sigue tocándola, su mano desaparece tras el cuello de ella, agarrándole la nuca. Sara cierra los ojos y se escapa un suspiro de sus labios entre abiertos. Lincoln mueve su pulgar desde detrás de la oreja hasta su lóbulo, para luego rozarle la cara y sentir la humedad de la comisura de sus labios. Con el resto de la mano sigue agarrándola fuerte por detrás del cuello. Introduce un poco más el dedo en la boca de ella que se abre dócilmente. Le roza la lengua y le envía directo al abismo. La respiración de ella está incontrolada, su espalda arqueada mostrando unos pechos duros. Sus pezones empujan la tela de la camiseta. Él se va poniendo duro. Se acerca a escasos milímetros de la cara de ella, se miran. Preocupada por besarle, Sara, cierra los ojos.

_- No no no, para…, por favor… por favor…_ - se lo suplica en voz muy baja, sin abrir los ojos.

Sabe que si los abre y le ve tan cerca no podrá evitar besarle y quien sabe que mas… Lo que están haciendo está mal y no se ve capaz de pararlo.

_- Tres palabras, Sara…-_ se acerca aun más a ella –_ y paro…_

Ella niega con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Lincoln respira su olor, el olor de toda su cara, de su piel, de su cuello, del pelo... embriagado le gira la cabeza hacia un lado y l e retira el pelo hacia arriba. Viendo su inmaculado cuello de porcelana no puede resistirse y se acerca.

La respiración de Lincoln cae húmeda en el lóbulo de su oreja, luego siente su aliento deslizándose por su piel hasta la curva en que el cuello empieza a ser hombro y nota como se detiene, ahí, hacia la nuca. Tras unas respiraciones entrecortadas nota los labios de Lincoln posarse en esa zona, nota como abre su boca y le lame la piel, como se separa y el aliento en la zona humedecida ahora es tan profundo que la quema, la lame una vez mas y entonces le clava los dientes, bien fuerte, sujetándola contra sí, inmovilizándola, dejándola sin habla, sin poder oponer resistencia. Al morderla, Lincoln libera parte de su tensión y va aflojando la mandíbula, su lengua recorre todas las marcas que dejaron los dientes, dulcemente. Sin despegar aun la boca del cuello de ella, la besa en esa zona ahora tan caliente. Borracho de excitación la mira a los ojos y ve una lastimosa lágrima deslizarse por el rabillo del ojo opuesto al mordisco. ----- ( ¿Alguien ha visto Blade 3? Lincoln es drácula en esa peli ;) )

Le sonríe y ella que ahora sí le mira, se fija en sus dientes. Hay un insondable deseo en los ojos de los dos.

Ya no la agarra, ya no la sujeta, está encima de ella y ninguno quiere moverse, están atados a si mismos. La pasión se escucha en sus gemidos, se ve en sus movimientos acompasados, se encarcela entre sus ropas.

- _Linc…_ - La agonía del capricho y el miedo tiñen su voz.

Lincoln roza con sus labios los de ella. Inmoral.

_- Sara… esto que hacemos…si seguimos... nos arrepentiremos._

- _Tu y yo… ya vivimos arrepentidos…_ - responde también a sus labios rozándolos con su lengua corrompida.

No necesita oír nada mas, sabe que ella tiene razón. La besa con apetito, se la come con vicio. Ella escurre sus manos por debajo de su ropa, le rodea con las piernas y Lincoln se siente perdido. Sus cuerpos ya no se quieren soltar, sus mentes no toman parte y para sus corazones solo existen ellos y el ahora. Ya llegarán los remordimientos, los dos lo saben, pero aun no, ahora a hacer lo inevitable.

El ruido de las llaves en la cerradura les pone de pie de un salto. Los corazones a mil. Petrificados dirigen sus miradas a la puerta. Caras de consecuencia. Aun desorientados parecen fantasmas.

Michael y la novia de Lincoln entran despreocupados y riendo en la casa.

Ella se acerca a Lincoln y le da un beso en la mejilla. Gracias a dios no se lo ha dado en la boca.

_- Estás ardiendo_ – le dice

Michael que estaba cerrando la puerta dirige la mirada hacia su hermano y descubre sin lugar a dudas la culpa en su rostro. Luego mira a Sara y tiene la misma expresión.

_- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?_ – pregunta sin perder detalle de la cerveza tirada en el suelo, la guitarra mojada y en el parqué de cualquier manera, el salvapantallas en el portátil…

Ninguno de los dos reacciona. Ninguno responde. Saben que a él no se lo pueden ocultar.

_- ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?_ – acercándose a Sara y señalando su cuello.

_- Eh…-_ es lo único que logra mascullar antes de que Michael ya lo esté mirando de cerca. En cuanto la toca en la marca de los dientes ella se estremece y los remordimientos se clavan sin piedad en su estómago.

Lincoln sabe lo que va a pasar a continuación y no lo evita. Michael le mira con ojos irritados y le da un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula girándole la cara con un dolor que se extiende hasta la sien. Mientras aun le retumba la cabeza, nota como su hermano lo estampa contra la pared más cercana y le pone un brazo en el cuello.

_-¿Por qué la has mordido?_

Aun aturdido Lincoln no responde. En cuanto abre los ojos y encara a Michael el arrepentimiento le inunda, mira a Michael pidiéndole perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón en silencio.

_- Yo empecé, le di una patada en... en los huevos… y… _-dice Sara sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Michael la mira extrañado aun sujetando a su hermano.

_-¿Qué? _

_-Yo le pegué primero, Michael – _dice levantando fugazmente la vista hacia él.

_-¿Por qué?_- Sara vislumbra el dolor que Michael esconde.

_-Se empezó a meter conmigo y… no sé… me dio rabia y le pegué_ – replica torpemente.

Mirando a Lincoln.

_-¿Qué le dijiste?_ – Lincoln está avergonzado, no es capaz de tratar a su hermano como se merece. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por él. Fija la vista en el suelo, no puede mentirle mirándole a la cara.

_-Yo… te va a parecer una tontería pero sólo le dije que… que ella y yo… pues que éramos iguales._

Mira a Sara para confirmar lo que le ha dicho Linc y ella, tétrica, afirma con la cabeza.

Suelta a su hermano y seriamente les dice

_- Ni se os ocurra volver a poneros la mano encima¿entendido?._

_- Si_ - responde Sara consumida.

Lincoln afirma mirando atormentado a los ojos de su hermano.

_- Linc, como se te ocurra volver a hacerle daño te juro que…_

_- Lo se Mike, lo se… perdóname_ – le dice destrozado anhelando su perdón por las cosas que han quedado por decir.

Cuando se acerca a Sara y le da un beso ve la misma mirada de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Mientras se dirige a la habitación comenta sin girarse.

_- Es cierto que sois parecidos._

_- No_

Gritan a su espalda los dos mirándose con preocupación.

En cuanto llega a la habitación Michael libera una mueca de dolor. Tiene que prestar más atención a Sara. La expresión de infidelidad en los ojos de ambos no le ha pasado inadvertida. Ninguno de los dos conseguía reaccionar, así que estaba pasando cuando ellos llegaron. No le enfada el hecho que no se lo hayan dicho en el momento, sabe que necesitan su tiempo para asimilarlo y a decir verdad él también. Se tumba en la cama intentando aceptar lo ocurrido.

"Toc Toc"

Tocan tímidamente en la puerta. Incorporándose piensa, bueno, allá vamos…

- _Adelante_

Como se temía entran los dos y cierran tras de sí la puerta de la habitación. Michael respira profundamente y les mira, asustados, culpables y arrepentidos.

* * *

FiN

Ha estado bien o es un auténtico bodrio???


End file.
